Phantom’s Nightwalker
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Professor Oak throws a halloween bash for Gary, Ash and the gang when they come back to Pallet Town. Gary has feelings for Ash a long time but he never told him. Ash also have feelings for Gary but didn't have the courage to tell him. Rest of the summ. in


***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: My first Pokemon story. I love the series since the first time I watch the show when I was a kid. The very first episode of Pokemon really and I grew interested. A request fic and the pairing is Palletshipping. There will be a lemon later on in this story. A Halloween story for this year which I know it ain't October just yet. So consider it an earlier Halloween treat while I have more stories that will most likely be posted in October.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story just the plot.**

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~***

_(Pokemon Talk)_

_***Time/Location change***_

Summary-Professor Oak decide to throw a Halloween party for Ash and his friends since it been a good while since he last saw them. Gary being in town, also, is looking forward to the party. He's in love with Ash but he never told the boy and hopes this Halloween he can to see Ash once more. Ash has feelings for Gary but also didn't have courage to tell him. Will they be able to tell the other this Halloween? Well, for Ash and Gary it will be a night to remember.

________________________________________________________________________

Phantom's Nightwalker

Auburn-haired man walk down the path as his eevee walk besides him. He looks about in his late teens possible around nineteen or so. The fox-like Pokemon glance at his owner with a curious look in his dark eyes in time to hear his owner sigh one of it's brown ears twitch at the sound not understanding the waves of emotion of his trainer.

_(Gary, what's wrong?) _Eevee quip softly, not happy with the sad look in those green eyes.

Gary shook his head not answering his Eevee not willing to say the truth just yet. At the last tournament his heart stops just by seeing his long time rival and friend, Ash. Just seeing the soft brown eyes glitter with excitement cause a stirring form in the pit of his stomach. He never told anyone but he had a crush on the other trainer. Just able to see that cute smile on his tan face could make him almost weak in the knees.

Eevee glance at Gary seeing that wistful smile and knew who he's thinking about. It's the electrical Mouse's trainer. His brown ears flicker around catching every sound on the trail to his master's hometown, Pallet town. 'It would be easier on the two of them if just admitted from I heard from Pikachu. He hears his master mutter about mine constantly in his sleep. Sometimes it gets so bad with the things he wants my trainer to do to him.' he thought with a small smile on his features.

"Eve, do you think he's going to be back in town?" Gary asks almost unintentionally.

Eevee thought about it carefully knowing he needs to be mindful of his answer. He wants Gary to be happy despite every effort he does the raven teen is on his mind. The semi-brown eyes twinkle unknowingly from the curious green eyes watch his Pokemon ponder over the thought.

_(I believe he would since he should be coming back after that last tournament. I think the red-head and the quiet one unless Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy is near by.)_Eevee answer as Gary let out a soft laugh at his descriptions of Ash's two traveling companions and friends.

Gary nods slightly, thinking of the soft raven locks felt like silk through his fingers. The sweet brown eyes flickering with many emotions that others have hard time catching them all but he sees all of them. The silken tan cheeks puff out as the other teen pouts making him absolutely adorable in his green eyes. He muffles a moan as the image of Ash appears in his mind with a skin tight outfit with that adorable pout on his kissable lips. He had it bad for sure if he couldn't even stop thinking about him.

Gary saw that they are almost close to Pallet town when a voice called out ten feet in front of him. "Ash, you're going to pay for that!"

His green eyes glitter suspiciously at the familiar voice of the red-head girl making him wonder what his Ash done this time. He stop midstep processing that thought of Ash being his. The possessive feeling sprang to life at the thought of what is his going to get hurt. Ash being his felt right to him and he want to be the one to there for him. Every single tears and pain he knew Ash endure to be taken away as he lay in his arms at night. He walks a bit further until the small group was in his and Eevee's sight finding, the girl scolding the raven.

"Of all times to lose the fucking map it had to be this time? Ash we are lost again!" Misty scolds the pouting teen in front of her as their other companion watch with a bored look in his eyes.

Ash looks away from the girl in front of him. He didn't mean to lose that darn map at all. He couldn't say anything to her with out another scolding as his partner, Pikachu watch sadly not liking the argument that seems worse then usual. Ash felt himself drifting away to another place as his onetime childhood friend appears in his mind. Gary being about two years older then him decide to wait for Ash to turn ten before receive his first Pokemon despite his grandfather is. Gary is very thing Ash wish to be. Gary has strong build with sharp cunning green eyes that easily pierces through one soul and firm lips usually in a sneer. Unlike Ash who is small and slim. His eyes big for a boy and has more of a feminine look to him getting guys to flirt with him.

Ash looks up to Gary for guidance when he was younger and shyer then the older boy. They were different as night and day yet others knew they could find one with the other close by. He does have a slight crush on the older teen wondering what it would be like to have Gary kiss him.

He wasn't innocent that's for sure. During their battle against each other since the first Pokemon league, Ash had a strong desire to comb his fingers through the auburn hair while the green eyes close with pleasure and love in their depths.

He shook his head as he heard his name being called. It's certainly a surprise to see you coming back home, Ashy boy."

Ash felt his heart beating out of his chest at the familiar voice. His brown eyes glance up at the green ones that darken with a strange emotion he couldn't decipher. His breath left his body as the world disappear from under him leaving Gary and him. "Gary" His breathing seem ragged to him as the name sound almost breathless.

Gary smirk lightly enjoying the cute blush on Ash's cheeks as the younger said his name almost roll off his tongue. He couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same as him. The sexual tension surround them spiral and wave over them leaving them breathless.

__________________

Their two partners watch them closely as they smell the lust coming off the two trainers' .As the conversation between the two ensues. Both of them wondering if any new information to tell the other about their respected trainer.

(_I hope they get over it soon.) _Pikachu told Eevee softly

_(It would be better for everyone if they did. I can't stand the sight much less the smell they seem to drift off them when they're together_.) Eevee ground out through clench teeth glad that their trainers weren't paying them any attention at that moment_._

_(I know how you feel, Eevee. I'm getting more tired of his sleep talking about Gary…nibbling on his neck) _Pikachu blush slightly at the remembrance of the previous weeks_. (It goes into descriptions of what your master is doing to him. I wish they could tell how they feel for the other. I know Ash is in love with Gary.)_Eevee nod feeling bad for the electric mouse when the words of Ash being in love with his trainer. He looks at the dark eyes of the mouse Pokemon. _(Really, that's perfect since Gary is in love with him also!)_Pikachu grin at the news happy that his master's feelings are return by Eevee's owner. The two Pokemon let out a sigh as an argument about who is the better train rekindle the rivalry between the two boys form again. They follow close behind their respected trainers as the group walk into Pallet town.

__________________

An old man with gray eye with kind eyes greeted the group with a smile on his wise face. His dark eyes brighten on the sight of his grandson and Ash. He had hopes for the two of them even if he didn't say anything on the matter. He hopes his plan will get his grandson to confess to his childhood friend. He's only a grandfather who wants his grandson to be happy.

"Hello there, I hope your travels went well." He said pleasantly.

Misty smile knowingly at the professor that he would want to know his little plan has begun. She wasn't dumb to the tension between Gary and Ash. She considers Ash to be annoying little brother she never had. She wouldn't mind to see those two idiots together the end of Halloween night in a couple days time.

"It went fine, Professor. I caught quite a bit of new Pokemon since the last time we talk." Ash boasted proudly.

Professor Oak smile at his honorary grandson, glad that he's doing well. He caught Misty's smile as he held back a laugh. He watches as the two boys rekindle their argument that must have started on the way back. He does have the Halloween party coming up to celebrate in honor of the town's trainers coming home at last from their journeys.

"I hope you guys aren't to busy in a couple of days." He mysteriously answer with a small smile

Gary looks at his grandfather as his green eyes narrow with suspicions. He wonders what his grandfather is up to this time. He notice his grandfather twitch unconsciously that got him thinking.

"What are you planning, gramps?" He asks politely fighting back his lust as Ash move closer to him.

Professor Oak felt his smile grew bigger as Ash move closer to Gary with a look of wonder on his young face. He's going to enjoy the party for sure. He put a fake hurt look causing guilt looks on the two trainer's faces.

"I was only hoping that you guys could come to the Halloween party I'm throwing. It's nothing much but an old man's wishing to see his grandson and his friend there for old time's sake." He said dejectedly

Gary nearly groan wondering how he's going to get out of it. He thought about it carefully thinking he could kill two birds with one stone. He could make his gramps happy for him to show up at his party while having the courage to tell Ash how he feels about him. He glances at the smaller man besides him as an invisible smile form, he'll tell him on Halloween since its Ash's favorite Holiday.

"I'll go gramps since it been a while that I've to a Halloween party." Gary replied with a smile towards his grandfather. Ash and the others quickly agree with Gary about being at the party themselves. They went their separate ways to find costumes or adjust them in time for the event.

_***Two days later* **_

_***Halloween party***_

Green eyes gaze through the mask as they watch people mingle with the other or dancing of the dance floor. His costume had a silk black shirt with dress pants and the white mask adoring it as a finish. A few brown locks fell into the mask making his look more complete and mysterious. His cape wrap around him snugly while he move forward catching sight of his prey, a beautiful and sexy vampire drinking some punch.

Drinking some punch, Ash gaze around to see if anyone he knew is near by. He adjusts his fangs carefully with his tongue causing some nearby standers to moan. He wore a silver color shirt with tight leather pants. He looks like a sexy vampire that needs to be taught a lesson. Soft yet delicate swipes of eye shadow above his brown eyes brought out them out more. A feminine look to him thanks to his friend Misty who applied the soft and tiny amount of make up to bring out his beautiful features, his brown eyes, cause many guys to ask him to dance among the glittering moon light.

The phantom move silently until his light tan fingers wrap around the smaller tan ones. Leaning against the beautiful vampire's ear, he whispers seductively. "What in the world a beautiful person doing alone?"

Ash blush lightly as the voice sent shivers dancing down his spine. He couldn't help but get the feeling that voice is very familiar. He glances quickly into the memorizing green eyes not seeing anyone around them. The man in the phantom costume reminded Ash of his childhood friend. He drown deeper into the darken pools as the warm hand lightly touch his cheeks. The fingertips trials down his cheek to the side of his neck making a soft moan escape his lips.

"I was looking for someone." Ash answer breathlessly as the mysterious phantom removes his glass from his hand to place it on the table. "You sort of remind me of him."

This caught the phantom's interest as he watch the smaller boy twitch under his gaze. He spoke deliberately. "Who do I remind you of?"

"My old childhood secret crush, Gary Oak." Ash answer meekly not seeing the phantom's eyes widen with surprise.

Gary smirks softly at the blushing teen move a bit more closely leaving their lips centimeter apart. He lightly brushes his lips against Ash causing the raven to gasp out as a spark form the light kiss between him and his phantom. His hands straddle the feminine waist gently drawing small circles over the silver shirt feeling the shudders beneath his finger tips.

The phantom smile roguishly whispering to the sexy Vampire. "Do you want to know who I really am?"

Ash moans softly leaning against his phantom feeling his knees weaken while the taller one stroke his hair with one arm. He wasn't going to beg for the identity of the man but the touch made his mind fuzzy. All he could think what's under that mask and the fingers trialing slowly under his shirt. The desire to know his name is apparent as the phantom gently kisses the soft lips.

Gary felt please with himself from the responses of his touch that makes Ash sigh of content or moan. His fingers felt the silken skin beneath them. Who knew that Ash would be so responsive to his touch! Gary smile as Ash moan out the answer enjoying the tweak of his slightly harden nipple. "Please tell me."

Nibbling on the earlobe, Gary felt Ash wrap an arm around him. God, he's hardening up right here! Hearing the soft gasp of the moans of the sexy raven is a lot more different then from the dreams. He growl out seductively. "I'm glad to know that you been thinking about me, Ashy boy."

Ash stares at the gorgeous green eyes that haunt his dream every night. He didn't know what to do as the familiar heat rose on his tan cheeks. He told Gary that he's looking for him and has a crush on him. He watches the sneer turn into the smile as Gary lean against him.

"Don't worry Ashy, I feel the same way. I have a crush on you for sometime that it got to the point that I fallen for you." Gary said seriously, taking off his mask.

Ash gave the taller man a small smile wondering if he's telling the truth. He heard Gary's nickname for him that he always use when they were kids, Ashy. He only let Gary call him that and no one else could. The green eyes soften with a strange emotion the raven isn't use to in Gary's eyes. Love, shone from the never ending pools making Ash drowns in them.

"You're not saying this as a joke you?" Ash question hesitantly.

Gary kisses the soft lips once more before answering. "I would never joke about my feelings, Ash."

Ash moan gently in the kiss before Gary pull back with a growl. "If we continue this here there won't be any privacy. Ash, do you trust me?"

As the older of the two pull away from the kiss, Ash pouted slightly not wanting to end it. He wants to be with Gary but he agrees about them having no privacy within the shadows. Moving closer to the firm chest as Gary covers the two of them within his cloak, Ash answer with ease. "I do trust you Gary, with my life if I have to. Can we go somewhere else, please?"

Putting back his mask on to hide his identity, Gary wraps his arm around Ash's waist with the cloak around them. Many people awe at the site of the Phantom leading his Vampire away never knowing to important people left the party. The two boys didn't tell anyone what their costumes were going to be so it would have their friends guessing.

________________________

Ash smile happily that no one recognize them at all or knew that they left for an interesting night. He didn't want to leave Pikachu at home but this party was human's only while at his house there's one for the Pokemon only. At the corner of his eye, he watches Gary led them out of the lab to the woods near by.

"Gary, where are we going?" Ash asks looking around their surroundings.

Gary chuckles leading the smaller one deeper in the woods hoping his surprise will make Ash happy. He didn't say anything until he heard Ash gasp softly besides him. In front of them was a beautiful meadow with many flowers blooming. The moonlight shines across the planes with a slight breeze as the sound of a river flowing near by. His brown eyes fill with tears as he gazes around the meadow. It been years since he last been here with Gary. This was their special place where they play or talk about their future adventures they'll have as trainers. Besides the promise Gary made to him those years ago.

He didn't know what to say. He turns to his phantom with appreciation in his eyes. "Gary, I can't believe you remember your promise to bring me back here again after all these years."

The older man smirk slightly remembering that day of the promise he made to Ash a year before their Pokemon journey. He couldn't help but wonder if Ash meant what he said eight years ago because he meant what he said when he told him that he loves him.

Ash was a cute kid that everyone wonders who will steal his heart as he got older. He always follows Gary around when they were small as he told everyone. He wanted to be like Gary.

//Flashback//

_***Eight Years ago in the meadow***_

A small raven-hair boy ran to catch up to his best friend. His small legs made it hard to follow the older boy. The sun made the older one's auburn hair shine that made the small boy stop in his tracks. There is no one perfect then his friend in his eyes.

The older boy turns around to find the raven stop. His green eyes took in the tan face with big brown eyes as a bit of his raven locks fell into his eyes. He felt a smile form as he watch his friend blush an adorable red hue. He shook his head feeling the urge to kiss the soft lips of his friend.

"Ashy, hurry up or we'll not make it in time." The boy told the smaller one as he walks over to him.

Ash bent his head down feeling embarrass that he's slowing down Gary. He felt a pair of arms pick him up bridal style. He glances up to stare at the beautiful green eyes that makes his young heart beat faster.

Tears form in his adorable brown eyes, he choke out. "I'm sorry Gary…I'll try to keep up.-sniffs-"

Gary cradle Ash closer to his chest whispering softy to the boy. "Ashy it's alright, you silly thing. I just want you to see the sunset since it's you're birthday. Now that you're nine you only have a year left until you can get your starter Pokemon."

Ash snuggles deeper in Gary's arms feeling safe from any danger that might hurt him. Gary walks them deeper into the forest until they reach their meadow. Setting Ash down, Gary twine their fingers together before running up the hill as Ash laugh. Ash flop on the grass as the sun begin to set.

"Gary looks at the sky! There's red mix with purple and orange!" The boy chatters excitedly.

Gary smile along with Ash as he sat behind the boy. He gently pulls the small boy closer to him as they watch the beautiful sunset. He whispers in Ash's ear. "I promise to bring you back here some day, Ashy. Happy birthday, Ashy and…I love you."

Ash turns around in the auburn boy's arms giving him a peck on his lips. "I hope you do keep your promise Gary and I love you to."

//Flashback ends//

Gary stops walking to stare at the hill they sat on that day. He shook his head slightly wondering how in the world he manages to be away from his Ashy. He felt Ash look at him then the hill before the soft voice spoke. "I meant what I said eight years ago about me loving you."Gary glances at Ash with a roguish smile on his firm lips. He kisses the soft lips answering back. "I love you since I told you that day."

"Gary""Hm, what is it?""I love you too." Ash whisper as the taller man lay him on the grass.

Soft moans escape his lips as Gary licks and bits his neck, his fingers going on his shirt to feel the soft skin. The older man lifts the silver shirt off Ash's body drooling over the small body below him. Tossing the article to one side, Gary licks the collarbone causing Ash to giggle and moan at the same time.

Fingers dance over the tan skin memorizing the silk flesh. Leaving a trail of small kisses down his chest, Gary stop to lick and nip at the harden nubs as he gave them his full attention. Ash scrape his fingers over Gary's back lightly as a small yelp pass from his lips. The light tan fingers went lower till he felt the band of the tight pants supporting a major erection making Ash tendered to his touch.

Kissing the soft lips once more, Gary nibbles softly until Ash open his mouth for entrance. His tongue glides in tasting the sweet honey-flavor in his lover's mouth as soft gasps and mewl squeak out. He flicks at the wet muscle in a small fight of dominance for the kiss. Ash reluctantly back off enjoying the waves of pleasure rolling through his body. Gary groans out as roll his hips against Ash creating a friction between the two of them. Ash mewls out. "Gary, you're wearing too much clothes."Gary smile as he tosses his shirt off then skim down his pants revealing his hardens cock. The moon's light shine on his skin giving him a god-like glow around him making Ash drool at the sight and nearly scream out as Gary slip off his pants. He took the smaller man in his mouth and his tongue flick over the twitching member with amazing ease. As it cause Ash to shiver and tremble in ecstasy as the small moans vibrates the cock in his mouth.

Ash tries to buck his hips but the firm grip wouldn't let him move. The warmth pool deep in the pit of his stomach makes him tremble and want to release. Waves after waves wash over him making him dizzy with the sensations. His mind fuzzy yet all he sees and feels Gary on him. He's coming close from all the soft licks of that amazing tongue. His fingers entwine in the auburn locks to hold his head on his aching cock.

He came in Gary's mouth that greedily drank the seed. He pulls away from the weeping cock as a bit of the seed drooling at the corner of his mouth. His tongue licks his lips to get any extra that might have spill out of his mouth. He closes his green eyes in pleasure to savory the taste of Ash in his mouth. He kisses the man to have him taste himself on his tongue. For him to know how sweet and addicting he tasted.

Blush lightly, Ash found he enjoying being ravished by Gary in their meadow under the moon and stars glittering in the night sky. His brown eyes dark to a black color with a lusty look in them as he grabs Gary's hand to suck on his fingers.

"Fuck that feels good." Gary ground out, his eyes shutting as that little tongue swirl around his fingers.

Pulling his fingers out of Ash's mouth, Gary gently spread the smaller one's legs apart. Gary smile possessively at the sight of the opening. His eyes took in the wonderful sight glad to take Ash as his alone. He delicately thrust his finger in the tight hole. The warm, silk folds pulse around his finger while he carefully stretches Ash slowly and lovingly.

Inserting the second finger, Gary kisses him on his forehead muttering sweet nothings to him. Scissor motions made the raven moan lightly into Gary's neck. He let out a scream when his prostate was hit by the skillful finger. Gary smile glad to find his sweet spot of his small lover.

He place himself near the entrance carefully slid in the tight opening that greeted his aching cock warmly. He thrust in a couple of times getting the two of them adjusted to the new feelings of pleasure rolling of them. He grinds their hips together while on of his hands pump Ash's erected cock time with his thrust.

Cries of pleasure could be heard in the woods on that Halloween night. The sight in the meadow has a phantom making love to his vampire under the moon light. The sweat surrounding the two boys glisten as a cool wind felt pleasant on their warm bodies. With a sweet smile, Gary told the withering boy below him sensing he's close to his release. "Come for me, Ashy. I want you to scream my name."

Ash moans while Gary continues to thrust into him as the fingers pump his throbbing cock. The heat flow faster between his legs, the power of it made him nearly scream. Hearing the words from those firm lips, Ash came screaming out Gary's name with no care in the world who could hear him. Gary follows a few minutes after wards with a grunt passing his lips.

The older one pull out of Ash before rolling to one side panting slightly as he watch the raven breath deeply. He pulls Ash to his chest not caring about their bodies' slick with sweat.

The raven had his eyes close said softly before the sleep took him. "Gary, I love you.-yawns- Happy Halloween my handsome phantom."

Gary replied with a soft smile. "I love you too, Ash and happy Halloween, my sexy vampire."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review. My first Pokemon fic that I'll continue with the fandom with other pairings depends what mood I'm in. I hope it's really good and as I said in the beginning. It's an early Halloween treaty for those who love Palletshipping.**


End file.
